Field of the Invention
The invention is a gauge for the reconstruction of a cusp of an aortic valve.
Background of the Invention
The aortic valve (valva aortae) is arranged as a valve system in the aortic opening of the left ventricle, which opens with the systole under the ventricular pressure of the blood and closes with the diastole under the arterial pressure. The
aortic valve usually comprises three valvular cusps, which are connected separately via commissures at the annulus fibrosus. The valvular cusps tightly abut each other with their free edges in the closed position in order to prevent any blood reflux out of the aorta into the left ventricle. In the open position the free edges of the elastic flexible cusp are moved away from each other.
Defects of the aortic valve can be treated with different surgical procedures. The defective aortic valve can be replaced completely or partially by a mechanical or biological prosthetic valve. Here, it is known in particular to replace individual cusps of an aortic valve.
In order to allow determining the size of the implant for the cusp of the aortic valve, standardized gauges are known in prior art as means to define the size required to support the surgeon in the reconstruction and to shorten the length of the operation.
Known gauges are made from a stiff synthetic, which show for example the shape of a flat, outstretched cusp of an aortic valve and which are made available in different sizes in order to provide the surgeon during the operation with an indication of which size and shape must be selected for the implant material in order to reconstruct the cusp of the aortic valve. A set of several such gauges with different sizes is known from prior art, with here the diameter of the annulus, for which the respective size of the gauge would be suitable, being marked on the gauges. During the operation, the diameter of the annulus of the patient is determined and then the appropriate gauge is selected. The gauge can be used like a template in order to then transfer the size and shape to the implant material and to allow a foundation for the reconstruction. However, usually the gauge fails to provide the exact shape and size of the cusp of the valve, because the actually required shape and size is determined by the surgeon during the operation based on the actual anatomic conditions.
The objective of the invention is to provide a gauge for the reconstruction of a cusp of an aortic valve, which allows a better estimate of the size and shape of the aortic valve cusp implant. In particular, a faster assessment will be possible to shorten the duration of the operation.
The objective is attained according to the invention in a gauge for the reconstruction of a cusp of an aortic valve with the features as described herein.